2034 Olympics: Apocryphacius vs Rumble
This particular event was somehow scheduled for outside the standard stadiums that like just to the north a bit. Curiously, it seems as if the location was changed at the last minute by a clever use of tape and paper reading "NEAR THE ROLLERCOSTER". Yes it was misspelled. Most curious of all was that the schedule was digital, leaving the mock up note quite suspicious. The mighty 'Fourteenth Vortex' Rollercoaster is in the background, one that was flattened a long time ago by a certain nameless earthshaker for height discrimination. In response to that, the small sign before the coaster now reads "You must be *this* tall to ride this ride (or be Rumble)" The cassettecon has his back to the scene for the moment, watching the ride. He turns around, a cocky grin on his face. "Alright, let's do this pulvercrushhammering so I can get back in line!" With a laugh, he steps forward brushing dirt and detrius off of his arms. Needlenose strolls into the area, wearing a ref's whistle around his neck. "Aight so there's a match today... uh... full combat.... Rummmmble and A... Apoc..." He stops in front of the Fourteenth Vortex. "Apocmmblemble..." he trails off. He looks up from his clipboard and peers around. Upon seeing the sign, he nods, "Well this seems to be the place." He looks over to Rumble, "Just gotta wait for your opponent. Heh, man, I'm super jealous of you. Getting to beat up on a Quint and all." Judgement looks down at "NEAR THE ROLLERCOSTER" dubiously. Maybe that is an alien spelling? Apocryphacius is trying to be charitable, here. Nonetheless, he arrives promptly, on time... dragging a big tube that is studded with inscrutable flashing lights. The tip of the tube is bright orange, ostensibly for safety. He looks Rumble over and then, after a moment of hestitation, salutes with one tentacle. Apocryphacius greets curtly, "Decepticon Rumble. Good cycle. Let us engage in this barbaric spectable, shall we?" He even nods politely to Needlenose. They are only Decepticons, after all. Yes, he fears them, but it is a healthy fear, not a sick sliding paranoia. Rumble looks over to Needlenose, "I getta beat up a what now?" Needlenose nods back to Apoc. He's even fairly polite despite mentioning how much he'd like to beat up a Quint just a second before. "A Qui-- look, it doesn't matter. Your opponent is here. Alright lets see who gets to go first." Needlenose takes out a Shanix. "Squiddy, call it in the air." "Faces," Apocryphacius says immediately, " - er, heads. Yes. Heads." ROLL: Rumble rolled a 55 ROLL: Apocryphacius rolled a 24 Needlenose catches the coin in mid-air and looks at it. "It is tails! Rumble, you're up first. Remember not to bring shame to the entire faction." Swindle has arrived. Swindle strides into the room looking to make a deal. Rumble shrugs, then looks over at Apocryphacius. He points in recognition, "Its one of those...things!" He looks back to Needlenose, "One of those...yeah!" His attention returns to the Quintesson. "Hey...hey check it out!" He starts to look around Apocryphacius, "Hey, look, no matter where I hit, there's always a face...heh yeah!" After a few moments of lighthearted mockery, he finally looks over at Needlenose, "Huh? Oh right right." Rumble considers the situation then runs forwards to Apocryphacius, "I gots your barbers stabtable right here!" With a mighty (teeny) leap into the air, he goes to kick the Quintesson right in the face(s). Combat: Rumble misses Judgement with his Boot to the head! (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Folks like Swindle could make a killing here. Folks like Swindle ARE making a killing here. "Get your official combatant action figures here!" In one hand Swindle holds up a Quintesson toy and pushes the top with his thumb, causing the tendrils to click and wiggle around. In the other he holds up a Rumble and wiggles the lever in its back to make its arms punch back and forth as if doing his piledriver thing. "Now available in commemorative Versus Matchup sets! Get them before they're gone!" What, taking advantage of the fight happening right here to hawk related merchandies? What -else- did you expect Swindle to do? Judgement ducks behind a 'you must be THIS TALL to ride this ride' sign and allows the sign to suffer the fury of Rumble's feet. While hiding behind the sign, he loads up his big tube with some long, thin, pointed pieces of metal. Then he peers out from behind the sign and lets rip out a handful of shining flechettes that scream through the air like divebombing falcons. He comments absently, "Hmm. Are those toys based off EDC: Animated or EDC: Prime? Please tell me they are not EDC: Movieverse, I never liked the aesthtic of that..." Combat: Judgement sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Judgement strikes Rumble with the Apocryphacius-forged Howler Flechettes attack! Combat: Judgement (Apocryphacius) used "Howler Flechettes": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Judgement 's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: That attack has slowed Rumble, making him less efficient. Combat: Judgement 's attack has slightly decreased your Courage. The Cassettecon puts his hands to his optics, "AKK!" He shakes his head, "Whatcha tryin to do?" He looks around wildly, drawing his little sidearm, "I...I'm gonna blast you good an then...THEN come the hammers!" He says the last part as a threat as his optics fuzz out, "Why can't I see nuffin?" He says lamely as he stalks about the area. He opens fire on the first shadowy shape...that same sign he just kicked a moment ago. "Imma get you!" He then raises the blaster to the NEXT large blotted out shape he sees. Good thing there's a bit of a force field around the fight scene! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes Judgement with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Needlenose watches the fight for a few seconds before pulling out his iPhone and fiddling with it. "No cheating, remember," he says, not looking up. "Even *I* wouldn't touch those designs," Swindle retorts as he leans on the counter of his stall on one elbow. "At least not in public," Deadweight deadpans from behind him while he has to deal with all the screaming alien kids flocking the stall for the action figures. "Hey, the crappy motiff is perfect for knockoffs. But not quality memorabilia like this!" While his flunky is the one dealing with the obnoxious customers Swindle is paying more attention to the fight. "You better not lose Rumble! Laserbeak and Buzzsaw will never let you live it down if you do." From a hundred feet away, a mech raises his head hearing Swindle's words. He sags visibly afterwards, buys a enercandy and sulks. Knockoff's day is rather poor afterwards... The sign is blown away by Rumble's power, and the splash sears Apocryphacius's face, leaving it looking rather deathly. He further retreats behind a concessions stand selling Genuine Rats-Onna-Stick. He pitches his voice to carry and tries to calculate the exact frequency that will injure and disorient Rumble. He has to ask, "So, does every problem look like a nail to you?" Combat: Judgement sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Judgement strikes Rumble with his Sonic Screech attack! Combat: Judgement (Apocryphacius) used "Sonic Screech": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) If Swindle was worried about hurt feelings he wouldn't be in the business he was in. Sorry dude. Needlenose arghs and looks up from his iPhone. "Primus... Apoc! Shut the f--- up!" he says. With his free hand, he rubs his poor audio circuits. "I think they heard you all the way in Polyhex. Alright new rule: no doing anything that's going to annoy me." Needlenose looks back down at his iPhone. Rumble wasn't even sure he hit anything, but it did make him feel better. As the sonic scream hits him, he clutches his audio receptors and bellows, "FRENZY, KNOCK IT OFF! IMMA TRYIN TO SHOOT THIS GUY!" Still blinded, and unbalanced by the attack, he vents his frustration as he is prone to do. With an enraged cry, his arms shift into his deadly hammers. "Imma waste you!" WHAM. WHAM! The ground starts to tremble and crack as Rumble lives up to his name. What this could do to a hovering foe...well...we'll see. Combat: Rumble strikes Judgement with his Earthquake! attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Judgement 's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Drained 8 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Jazz arrives from the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection to the west. Jazz has arrived. Hound arrives from the Cybertron Olympic Site - Intersection to the west. Hound has arrived. Swindle fortunately can't hear the higher frequencies of the screech over all the brats shrieking in the background as they pile on top of Deadweight with their incessant demands for new toys. No matter where you go in the universe, young kids are horrible. Idly he reachs over to keep a sign from falling over as Rumble starts living up to his name. Deadweight topples like a comically oversized mascot with a pile of kids on top of him. Judgement 's optics flash brightly, and the green of his tentacles pale. He leaks rather profusely from the earth-qauke induced-wounds... a mixture of sickly green and wan pink. At this point, he seems to flip out, gnashing his teeth together and slapping a Gold Ticket Early Admission Pass into a bottle of vodka with a litle something else, flinging it at Rumble. Combat: Apocryphacius has created a bomb: "Gold Ticket Early Admission Pass in a bottle of vodka"! Combat: Judgement strikes Rumble with Gold Ticket Early Admission Pass in a bottle of vodka's Huge Explosion #4846 attack! Combat: Judgement 's Gold Ticket Early Admission Pass in a bottle of vodka is destroyed! Combat: Judgement (Apocryphacius) used "Huge Explosion #4846": A Level 6 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 26 damage. Combat: Judgement 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) "And the newest Quintesson figures also come with Bleeding Slime Action!" Swindle squeezes his demo toy, causing the cheap green goo straight from the 80s to leak out of it's mouths. "True Quintesson tactics folks, if they can't beat you they'll at least make you feel as gross as possible for trashing them." Just as Rumble started to recover from that strange and eerie scream, a bottle of hooch is tossed at him. He catches it with a puzzled look, "Hey! What gives, I only drink Wild Turkeybot!" He doesn't even see it coming. KA-BOOM! Comically staggering out of the wafting smoke, more than a little banged up himself, Rumble manages to reassert himself. "ENOUGH A' THAT! All you..." He POINTS a finger at Apocryphacius accusingly, "ALL YOU DO is like throw things an stuff!" He raises up his pistol, "That's not even fightin!" He glances at his sidearm then puts it away, rushing at the Quintesson in a roar of defiance, his arm turning into the hammer! !attacks Combat: Rumble strikes Judgement with his Piledriver Assault attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. "DROP THE HAMMER! DROP THE HAMMER!" Which turns into cheering from the crowds in general as Rumble does just that. The audience doesn't care about faction lines, they just care about seeing someone beat someone else for their sporting entertainment. Judgement has his face bashed in. Yet more of his insides spill outside. He darts over to the poolside area to grab some towels to try to stanch the leaking, and he switches to a different face. He chatters nervously, "I, ah, uhm, well... oh photons, you are really pretty dangerous with that hammer, I, uhm..." Judgement transforms into his Darkness mode. Combat: Darkness quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Darkness is size 4, slightly larger than you. Rumble pants, frustrated and altogether not happy. Scorch marks cover his little frame as he looks up at the Quintesson. "Y..yeah..heh...Eheheheh" He stalks closer, letting the crowd's chants continue. He glances up at them, playing up the cheer. "See here's the thing I figured out a long time ago...guys like you, you do all sorsa stuff, and I pretty much just do the hammers right?" He grins wider, "But I'm *really* good at the hammers, so that's...." He pauses, his thought trailing off. With a confused gesture, he adds, "Well yeah, so take that!" Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 6 energon. Needlenose looks up from his phone. He sees Rumble just standing there all confused-like and Apocryphacius trying to wrap some towels around himself. "Did... uh... did the match end and nobody told me? Did... someone win?" He knows it's his job to announce the winner so hopefully one of them will give him a clue as to who did. Darkness considers, still shivering, and now covered in towels, "There is a certain virture in specialization. Certainly, you are a master of what you do. Myself, I am still learning, but I would really like to see what, ah, happens, when I do /this/ again." He launches another volley of those flechettes at Rumble. Skree! Combat: Darkness strikes Rumble with the Apocryphacius-forged Howler Flechettes attack! Combat: Darkness (Apocryphacius) used "Howler Flechettes": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Darkness 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Darkness 's attack drains your energon reserves. Combat: Drained 10 energon. Combat: That attack has slowed Rumble, making him less efficient. Combat: Darkness 's attack has slightly decreased your Courage. Porsche Turbo drives near the stands and transforms. The Autobot has is doing his rounds of checking out various events and competitors. "The Quintesson against Soundwave's favorite punk. How entertaining." The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. By this point Swindle has walked over to where Needlenose is standing. "I think he just tried to slow his bleeding. They're still fighting." A hand briefly emerges from the pile of alien kids fighting over Olympic action figure merchandise, but before he can do anything the brats mob Deadweight all over again to keep him down as they fight over who gets whatever rare toy he's got clutched in that hand. Rumble raises his arm covering his face. It does him no good as the razor bladed type projectiles rain over him. "STOP DOIN THAT!" He slams into the ground, "Rassafrassin stupid Nine headed crushsmashtic PUNK!" If the name calling wasn't enough, he starts bashing into the ground again, causing the ground to roil and rise up as he cracks the area underneath his mighty attacks, venting himself of his rage. Meanwhile the Six Lasers crew nearby start getting new orders, "Put that forcefield up to full power, we're not losing the Midway!" One of the others looks back as he turns the field up to ELEVEN! "Sir...how does a forcefield stop earth tremors...I mean, its not encompassing the ground!" Combat: Rumble strikes Darkness with his Earthquake! attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Darkness 's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. Needlenose nods as Apocryphacius tosses shrapnel at Rumble, thus indicating that they're still fighting. "Sup Swindle?" Needlenose asks. He puts away his iPhone because he knows it's rude to play with your phone when talking with somebody else. "You making a killing at these Olympics? Money wise, I mean?" "...five. Nine faces would be rather ostentatious, I feel? Nnn-no one likes a braggart? Ah.... ah..." Apocryphacius whimpers, seeing stars and feeling like his hover column is going to go out. It flickers a bit and hums ominously. Earthquakes, man. Earthquakes are awful. He breaks down and starts to wail and cry. Swindle turns his head in the direction of the crews. "Tsk tsk, you should of bought one with the Subterrestrial Modulator that will submerse it's protection into the foundation." Then turns back to Needlenose. "For the most part. The Autobot event was a loss due to... unforeseen turn of events. But I'll make that back in the merchandising, no problem. And you? Not struting your stuff in actual compatition?" Combat: Darkness strikes Rumble with his Sonic Screech attack! Combat: Darkness (Apocryphacius) used "Sonic Screech": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Darkness 's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rumble's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) "There's rumours of a dance competition being planned," Needlenose explains, "I'm saving up all my chi for that." Needlenose does a little kung-fu pose at the mention of 'chi'. "What happened in the Bot FFA?" Needlenose didn't catch the scores. Rumble grits his teeth, "Stop it! Stop cryin already!" The force of the attack pushes him backwards several feet. He inhales deeply, clearing his heat sinks, "Imma give you somethin to cry about..." His gun wavers, "Just...go back into one guy first cuz...cuz...that's a lot of faces." His vision blinks out as he tries to track one of the five Quintessons he sees before him. "Raise a...raise a hand...thing if you're the real one so I can blast ya..." A moment passes, "Eh I'll shoot alloya..." Combat: Rumble strikes Darkness with his Low-Intensity Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Darkness falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Combat: You are still feeling sluggish. "-Swerve- won," Swindle replies with a tone in his voice that just faintly hints as some viciousness. "And only -one person- bet ON him, so they took all the big pots." He pauses as Rumble starts praying and spraying with his pathetic little blaster, only to finally score the final hit needed. "Aaah, would you look at that. Cherrytapping at it's finest." Darkness is shot in all of his faces. All of them, and that is it for the Quintesson. The egg tips over, rolls around on its side, and the hover column and all of his optics wink out. Eventually, he comes to a rest in a rathet gory-looking pile of towels. At least it made him stop screaming? Needlenose frowns, "Who's Swerve?" But before he can get an answer, he sees that Apocryphacius has fallen. Due to all his faces being busted. "Wait, hold on! The match might not be over yet!" He jogs over to the toppled over Quintesson in the ruined towels. He leans in real close. "Apoc! Apoc! Can you hear me! Are! You! Able! To! Keep! Fighting!?" he waits for an answer. +ooc yeah and with the Quint rules, you can't just make a rank 8 weapon Darkness is still in a pile of stained towels. He seems to be completely unresponsive. Yeah, he's out. Rumble has won. So hard. At the end of the fight, after the forcefield comes down and Rumble holsters his gun, a small gold ticket floats down into the battlefield. He walks over to pick it up, "Sweet! An early entry pass!" He chuckles to himself, "Imma get out a here and get back in line...Oh wait, I don't need to wait!" With childish exuberance, Rumble runs off waving his ticket for the 14th Vortex.